1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protecting devices for locks mounted on a door and is more particularly directed to such a device provided with a plate mounted on the jamb of a door to prevent an intruder gaining access to the bolt in opening the door without use of the key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent intruders, burglars and the like from gaining access through a locked door the present trend is to place a cover over the lock and provide a centrally disposed opening to receive the key when it is desired to actuate the lock. However, due to the fact that the main access door to a home or apartment swings inwardly, the cover must be spaced from the jamb in order to clear the jamb when opening and closing the door. This opening between the jamb and the cover permits the intruder to insert a tool and damage the jamb sufficiently to permit access to the bolt. The intruder then manipulates the bolt to thereby open the door without the use of a key. The present invention contemplates the use of a cover for a lock mounted on a door but preventing a person from being able to force open the door without the use of a key.